Dbzwarriors in elementary 1st grade
by kurizafan
Summary: A new year for the gang with crazy stuff going on!


Here's a new story enjoy it

Chapter 1-A new Day

* * *

><p>Trunks Ouji Briefs flew to Shenlong elementary school<p>

Goten-*laughs* Trunks

Trunks-Goten *high fives Goten* How was summer?

Goten-Great I can fly now *starts flying around*

Frieza landed with Kuriza in his arms

Ice-Wow *crashes*

?-hey your okay there?

Ice-Yeah I just started learning how to fly

Kuriza-*laughs*

Frieza think-My new job keeping these brats under control

?-My name's Apple and your Ice

Ice-How the h*** did you know?

Apple-I guessed

Trunks-Weird

Goten-Yeah

Cell Jr-Kuriza *high fives Kuriza*

Trunks-When did you get here?!

Cell-I've been here waiting since I did something amazing this Summer

Deirdre-What *bounces up* is it?

Cell-A drink *grabs a water bottle filled with strange liquid out of backpack* I've made it myself

Trunks-Does it cause death?

Cell-I don't know

Kid Buu-Sup guys

Zack-Hey Kuriza

Amaya-Apple did you make a friend?

Apple-Yeah I think so

Zack-Kuriza wasn't your dad here a minute ago?

Trunks-He's a ghost!

The bell ringed and the gang ran in

Frieza-Hello students

Z gang-What the f***!

Frieza-Hear your name

Table 1- Trunks,Goten,Ice,Cell Jr,Apple,and

Table 2-Kuriza,Holly,Tundra,Deirdre,Zack,and Deirdre

Table 3-Jeice,Salza,Amaya,and Bumble

Table 4-Blossom,Briar,Lion,Jay,and Cherry

Table 5-Ivy,Dove,Tiger,Flame,and mouse

Table 6-molepaw

Molepaw-Why am I alone?!

Frieza-1.)I hate you,2.)You tried stealing Holly from Kuriza,and 3.)you've got detention for back talking to a teacher

Trunks-Cherry your brother's a r*****

Cherry-I know

Kuriza-Playtime

Frieza-No playtime

Kuriza mutter to friends-This is bogus

Frieza-It's a half day that means no PE or lunch

Bell ringed

Frieza-Recess

The students minus Mole went to play outside

Trunks-Hey Zack what did you do for the Summer?

Zack-I just sparred with my dad cousin

Cell Jr-Kuriza what did you do?

**Flashback**

**Kuriza-Ow dad**

**Frieza-No time for p***y *fires death wave**

**End flashback**

Kuriza-Me and my dad went to the beach

Cell Jr-Okay then

Apple-Um Ice

Ice-Yes Apple?

Apple-Do you wanna go out?

Ice-Not until I'm 13 but we can be boyfriend and girlfriend

Apple-Yes *peck Ice's cheek*

Kuriza-This playground is mine *laugh like a maniac*

Goten-No it's not

Kuriza-Is to

Goten-Kamehamehaa

Kuriza jumped up but got hit along with the playground

Everyone-Goten

Goten-What?!

Trunks-You blew up the playground

Kuriza-*moans* Someone call 911 or get my dad *pass out*

Cell-Well -

Bell ringed

Frieza saw his son's body stuck on a swing

Kuriza-*coughs* dad

Frieza-Your in trouble

Trunks-Nice Goten

Goten-He is my enemy

Ice-He's my brother *holds Kuriza's backpack* I've got to go home call you later Trunks

Trunks-Okay *flys home*

Apple-Amaya can I come over to your house?

Amaya-Yeah you can

Kuriza-Dad *goes home*

Frieza-*growls in return*

Kuriza-I'm in trouble aren't I?

Frieza-Yes you are

Ice-At least I'm not

Goten was on the nimbus listening to the whole thing

Frieza-*hand raised in the air in a fist*

Goten-Mr. Frieza I blew up the playground

Frieza-Goten your lucky school's not in session cause the principal would expel you two and fire me

Kuriza-Am I still gonna get killed?

Frieza-No go home Cooler will be waiting

Kuriza,Tundra,and Ice ran home

Goten-Can I come over?

Frieza-Sure follow me

Goten-Nimbus follow Frieza

* * *

><p>Kuriza-*looks up from homework* Goten?!<p>

Goten-Hi Kuriza

Kuriza-You do know I hate you and want to kill you if I get the chance to

Goten-Wanna prank your dad?

Kuriza-No but we can prank Cooler

Goten-Okay

Cooler was sparring with Burter

Goten-We put this stuff in his water bottle then go back to your room?

Kuriza-Come on *runs out of room with Goten behind*

Cooler-What the f*** was that?

Burter-Don't know

Cooler-*drinks water bottle* Uh something isn't right with this

Burter-Cooler

Cooler-Yeah *notice he's a chibi*

Kuriza-Goten what was in that drink?

Goten-Cell Jr.'s drink

Kuriza-*eyes wide* Cell's drink?!

Goten-Ah ha

Cooler-Why am I a chibi?!

Goten and Kuriza-*laughs at Cooler's kid voice*

Cooler-Shut up!

Frieza-Okay what the fu- *looks at Cooler* Why is he a chibi again?

Goten-We don't know

Frieza-Goten get out of my house now!

Goten-Later *jumps out of window landing on a waiting nimbus*

Kuriza-D***it

Cooler-Who made this drink?*opens water bottle*

Kuriza-Cell Jr! *covers mouth* f***

Frieza-I'll call Cell Cooler don't kill my son

Tundra-Hey guys *looks at father* Dad are you a -

Cooler-Yes I am a f***ing chibi son

Tundra-D***

Ice-*on phone* Hey trunks

Trunks-*on other line* Hey Ice

Ice-Do you like Apple?

Trunks-No *hangs up*

* * *

><p>Cooler's a chibi what'll happen for him to go to school for a day<p>

5 reviews to see the next chapter-Fun times all around


End file.
